Known plastic dispensing closures include a closure body that is secured to the neck of a container by threading the body onto the neck finish threads of the container. A cover cap is molded with the body and attached by a snap hinge such that the cap is pivoted between an open position for discharging product from the container and a closed position closing the discharge outlet. The hinge is integrally molded from the polymeric plastic of the closure and cap and enables the cap to be pivoted relative to the closure by simple hand manipulation of the user. Typical snap-hinged dispensing closures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,638,916, 4,625,898 and 4,487,324.
Other dispensing closures include multiple orifices which dispense product when the cover cap is opened, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,816.